Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to input gestures and more particularly relates to detecting and resolving an ambiguous gesture input by a user.
Description of the Related Art
Handheld devices often have relatively small screens resulting in a user entering relatively small gestures thereon. Small gestures can be difficult to interpret. For example, a strikethrough gesture may be similar to a tap gesture. Accordingly, gesture recognizers may misinterpret an ambiguous gesture and/or do nothing when the input is ambiguous, thereby requiring the user to re-enter the gesture.